Give Snowpeas a Chance
'Give Snowpeas a Chance '''is the 71st episode of Season 32. Summary Snowflake is back and she’s cast her snow spell on the snowpea mush lunch that turns everyone who eats it into brain freezed zombies, or in this case, brain freezed snow zompeas! Now the PJ Masks and their friends must save the town from eating anymore brain freezing snowpeas before they become snow zompeas too! Plot The episode begins in Snowflake's icy lair where she is using her snow spell on some peas she picked. After her spell was done, Snowflake grins slyly as her plan is all set for tomorrow. The next day, Luna and her friends were on their way to go for some lunch just as they arrived to the Magical Cafe and see that today's special is snowpea mush, much to her disgust as Izzy asks what was wrong with snowpeas because they're delicious. Not when they're mushed into disgusting slime piles, Luna remarked as she sticks out her tongue so Greg suggests that maybe some nice strawberry and cream cheese sandwiches and blueberry milk will cheer her and her appetite up, leaving Luna to smile, but just as they were ordering in the cafe, they only got mushed snowpea sandwiches and snowpea juice as the butler apologizes to the kids but adds that there is nothing to eat but food made out of snowpeas, which says so on the signs all over town. Looking down at her sandwich with the grayish-blue goo seeping out, Luna decides with barely masked horror and disgust that maybe she should eat it, but before she could, Cubby grabs her by the arm to stop her and ask her in a nervous tone if she has noticed something strange going on around the cafe. Looking around, the customers were eating and their skin was slowly turning from their normal skin color to a grayish-blue color and the tops of their heads were covered in freezing ice. Seeing all this was freaking the Disney Junior Club out, just when Kwazii was about to eat his sandwich when Captain Jake slaps it out of his paws then points at the maids and butlers, who have eaten their lunch during lunch break and their skin was turning into the same color as the customers, plus their tops of their heads were freezing up-literally! What was going on, Izzy asked, as Skully remarks that they're like zombies, as Amaya adds that only they are grayish-blue, have frozen brains, and love eating mushed snowpeas. Then, with a gasp, Nancy exclaims that they are snow zompeas! And this wasn't cool, it was freezing cold! Creepy freezing cold, if you ask Cubby when he saw one snow zompea slowly walked by. What on earth was happening to everyone, Connor asked. It was like the snowpeas have been contaminated or something. Or worse, Luna said, some villain might've messed with the snowpeas and making everyone eat them to make them into zombies, so the Disney Junior Club decide to find out what was going on. Outside of the cafe, the Disney Junior Club see a truck load of snowpea can crates and decide to follow it to see where it will lead them to. Without the driver looking, the gang later arrives at some kind of factory that they’ve never seen before but decide to check it out. Unfortunately, they were stopped by two guards wearing scarves over their faces and black gangster hats over their eyes that Kwazii couldn’t help but think that there was something funny about them just as Connor decides that if they can’t get into the factory in the day, then they’ll just have to get in there tonight and figure out what was going on so they can save everybody in town from eating more mushy snow peas. That night, the PJ Masks and Luna Girl and their pets met their friends at the outside of the factory as Kwazii uses his invisibility power on everyone, except Gekko who uses his super gecko camouflage, and they sneak pass the guards who were revealed to be ice monsters, created by none other than Snowflake! So that would explain the snow pea mush, Owlette remarked, as the snow peas have been contaminated by her icy magic and then being mushed into the same grayish-blue color before being put into a can. Powers that Kwazii uses * Protection Power * Magic Sensing * Super Speed * Invisibility * Stretchy Power * Earth Slam * Magic Rope * Ice Shield * Snowflake Stars * Freeze Breath Villain Motives * Snowflake: To use snowpeas to turn anyone who eats them into brain-freezed zompeas Characters * Trivia *This episode is similar and is an inspiration of ''Give Peas a Chance from Dennis and Gnasher Unleashed!. *Snowflake makes her returning appearance in this episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 32 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on Snowdrop Category:Episodes focusing on Glider Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Inspirations Category:Dennis and Gnasher Unleashed! Category:Episodes focusing on Snowflake Category:Season 32 episodes based on cartoons